


Ein stiller Augenblick

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel kommt an einem Freitagabend etwas spät nach Hause und macht eine Entdeckung, die ihn verwirrt, aber auch fröhlich stimmt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein stiller Augenblick

**Author's Note:**

> Beitrag zum Adventskalender 2008

Verwirrt stand Noel in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Es war Freitagabend, deshalb war es nicht schlimm, dass er erst so spät vom Weihnachtsmarkt zurückkehrte. Dort hatte er mit seinen Kumpels die Glühweinstände unsicher gemacht. Trotzdem hatte er die Wohnung nur leise betreten, weil er niemanden wecken wollte. Obwohl er die hitzige Wirkung des Alkohols in seinem Körper spüren konnte, fühlte er sich in seinem Kopf vollkommen klar. Deshalb fiel ihm auch schlagartig ein, dass seine Schwester Monika heute bei einer Freundin übernachtete.

Was ihn nun so verwirrte, war sein Vater, der mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Sofa saß und in all dem weihnachtlichen Glitzer und Glitter des Raumes in seiner eigenen Welt zu sein schien. Seit dem Tod von Noels Mutter hatte der Mann ein solches Lächeln nicht mehr auf den Lippen gehabt. Er hatte schon gelächelt wenn er mit Noel oder Monika zusammen war, doch es war anders gewesen und selten.

Dieses Lächeln jetzt war tiefer und obwohl Noels Vater die Augen geschlossen hatte, konnte Noel sich vorstellen, dass diese vor Glück sprühten, so wie es früher einmal gewesen war. Das allein war schon ein verwunderlicher Anblick. Doch was Noel so sehr verwirrte, war der scheinbare Grund für dieses Lächeln. Ein junger Mann mit dunklen kurzen Haaren saß neben seinem Vater auf dem Sofa. Er hatte die Beine untergeschlagen und lehnte vertrauensvoll an der Schulter des Älteren. Auch seine Augen waren geschlossen, das Gesicht im Schlaf entspannt.

Vor ihnen auf dem Couchtisch standen zwei Gläser, eine Flasche Rotwein und eine dicke rote Weihnachtskerze, die sacht vor sich hin flackerte. Im Hintergrund lief eine CD, die Noel nicht kannte. Wahrscheinlich war sie von dem fremden jungen Mann. Andererseits schien Noel der Mann gar nicht so fremd. Das Gesicht hatte er schon einmal gesehen, da war er sich sicher. Nur erinnern konnte er sich nicht. Doch das war gerade nur nebensächlich.

Noel wollte sich abwenden, weil er das Gefühl hatte, etwas zu sehen, was nicht für seine Augen bestimmt war, als Theo auftauchte. Der alte Kater schlief um diese Zeit normalerweise schon, doch jetzt schlich er an Noel vorbei und strich dann um die Beine von dessen Vater. Der öffnete die Augen, denn er hatte offensichtlich nicht geschlafen. Als der Blick des älteren Mannes auf seinen Sohn fiel, erlosch das Lächeln langsam und wich einem Ausdruck der Besorgnis. Noel erwiderte den Blick ruhig und wartete ab, was sein Vater jetzt sagen würde.  
‚Ich muss dir was gestehen‘?  
‚Es ist nicht, wie es aussieht‘?  
‚Du bist schon zurück‘?  
Er konnte sehen wie es in seinem Vater arbeitete, wie er ansetzte zusprechen und dann doch schwieg. Wo der ältere Mann doch sonst nie um Worte verlegen war.

Theo unterbrach ihr Schweigen mit einem beherzten Sprung auf das Sofa, was den Gast unruhig werden ließ. Sofort wanderte der Blick des Älteren zu dem schlafenden Mann und Noel konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte. Es wurde immer breiter und war bald schon ein fröhliches Grinsen. Als sein Vater es sah, legte er verwundert den Kopf schief. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Noel legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann flüsterte er ‚Gute Nacht‘ und wandte sich ab. Sein Vater war endlich wieder glücklich, das war alles was zählte. Egal wer oder was der Grund dafür war.

Als er gähnend auf sein Zimmer ging, um noch ein wenig im Netz zu zocken, freute er sich schon auf den nächsten Morgen. Wenn der Gast bis dahin blieb, würde das Frühstück bestimmt interessant werden.

***

Ende


End file.
